Sorrows
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::Discontinued::.! YEY! I managed to get this up too! Fianlly! I'm sooo sorry it took so long! Well the first chapter is up, so enjoy!
1. Prologue

_**Sorrows**_

_**By Leoanda Taylor**_

**Prologue**

He didnt care anymore. His body was sore and torn, and he had no where to go.

Malon was out of the question. He didnt want to bother her with his troubles when the ranch was just getting back on its feet. Zelda had been sorting out her country, with the King ill in bed. He wasnt needed here. He'd done his job.

Ganondorf was locked in the Dark Realms, and the Triforces of Courage, Wisdom and Power had owners - even if the owner of the Triforce of power _was_ Ganondorf. Princess Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom, and he himself had the Triforce of Courage.

Hyrule was once again at peace, and as long as the Master Sword was in its place in the Temple Of Time - which it should be, being he'd the only one who can remove it - Hyrule will be safe from the Dark Realms and anything in it.

Sighing deeply, he decided that maybe if he disapeared, he'd beable to go on living an adventures life. He was only a tool. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he wasnt.

Sighing again, he walked towards Lake Hyrlian to clean himself up somewhat. Washing his face in the cold water, he remembered the horrible screams, and shouts of the people that had been murdered, and the monsters screeches that he heard when he had struck them down.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Sorrows_**  
**_By Leoanda Taylor_**

**Chapter 1**

Looking down at the water, his reflection lost as he imagined the scenes of horror and death that he had witnessed, and had even caused. A silent sigh escaped his lips as his memories lead his mind to stray deep into the night and on into early morning.

He remembered the blackened buildings of Hyrule Market, and the grey mummy-like creatures that guarded the ruined place as he had wondered out of the Temple of Light and Time. The blackened sky high above, darkening any hope felt within any heart...

Sighing once again, Link arose from his position, shaking the thoughts from his head, and surveying the scenery before him.

It had been two years since he and Zelda along with the other Sages had defeated Ganon. And still, here he was, thinking back on the memories he had of Hyrule, the seven years of darkness as he had slept, and the time before he even knew about Hyrule, while he was still being bullied by Mido back in Kokiri Forest.

After he had looked at himself the next morning, while sitting next to the Lake, he had made a decision. The decision to find himself. To try to understand his place in life while he was no longer needed. So he had left, saying his quick goodbyes to everyone - Malon, Zelda, and The Sages.

Now here he was, seventeen, still young and more than capable of looking after himself. He still had his short light blonde hair, and his bright blue eyes still shone with a look of spirit, but along with that, they now held great experience - the only sign of it physically. His clothing had changed style as it always does with the years moving forwards. He now wore a black tunic with a light brown belt, and black breaches with the same light brown boots. He now had no hat, but instead wore a black bandana, with the same silver hoop in his ear. He still carried all of his old weapens and backpack, although he had found a new shield having taken to the pattern printed onto it. He also carried a sword more suited to his tastes and quite similar to the Master Sword, slung over his shoulder on his back.

Right now he was making his way to a small town called Lioh. He had already had his own adventure in a city called Termina... a rather long one which he had had to do in 'three days'. Yeah right... as if it had _really_ taken that long. Talt had decided to stay with her brother and Skullkid, and Navi was still no where to be found. Epona was off to one side grazing some of the grass.

During his time in Termina some of his old spirit had returned as he had found that there were indeed other places that could use him. As a tool once again. Links eyes visibly darkened to a deep night-sky blue at this - the spirit that had been there now gone. His mouth was set in a straight emotionless line. _A tool. I've always been one, most likely always will be._ He let yet another a sigh go. _I wonder if I could ever be anything other than a tool? Proberly not._


End file.
